Girl Meets I'm Sick
by GMWLover52
Summary: A Sequel to Girl Meets Dancing in the Rain (I recommend reading that story before reading this one). After standing in the rain for at least an hour, Riley starts feeling really sick in school, she doesn't feel well at all but a certain new boyfriend may be able to help her, One - Shot **No One's POV**


_Prologue: For the rest of the day Riley would keep sneezing and coughing. With one of her sneezing fits, she felt a little light headed for a second. She wasn't the normal Riley she usually was, her friends could tell, her dad could tell, her teachers could tell, and her new boyfriend (she loved calling him that) could tell. She kept getting a chill every 6 minutes and each time she got a chill, she would wrap Lucas's jacket around her more. She knew she was sick and it was probably from standing in the rain for at least an hour, probably longer._

* * *

The final bell rang and, along with the rest of the school, Lucas, Riley, Maya, and Farkle ran out. When they were outside, the rain had stopped but it was really cold out. Maya and Farkle had their jackets around them, Riley had Lucas's jacket but Lucas only had a light sweatshirt. You could tell he was cold but he never took his jacket back from Riley, no matter how many times she asked him to take it back.

"You need it more than I do," would be his response every time she told him to take it back. He even had his arms around her because she was shivering. With each step they took Riley began to shiver more and more. It was so cold, but it wasn't cold enough for her to be shivering.

When they got on to the subway, Riley sat down with Lucas on her right and Maya on her left. She was leaning into Lucas, his arms were wrapped around her but she was still shivering, more than before. Lucas would wrapped his arms around her more each time he physically felt her shaking but it was no use, she'd shiver more.

"You feeling alright?," Lucas asked Riley.

"No, I'm really cold, tired, and I feel just plain awful," she replied. He kissed her head to feel if she felt warm.

"You feel warm Riley, I'll walk you home when we get off the subway and you'll go into your bed, I'll keep you company until your dad gets back from playground duty and your mom gets home from work. How's that sound?," he tried his best to comfort her.

"That sounds great," Riley replied back. She leaned into him more as he wrapped his arms around her tighter

"Awww, look at my little plant, she's growing up," Maya teased.

"Haha," Riley managed to get out through her shivering teeth.

"Awww, you really are feeling awful," Maya said concerned

"Yeah, I am."

"Want me to cancel studying with Farkle today?," Maya asked.

"No, Lucas is going to take care of me until one of my parents come home," Riley replied. She then instantly smiled thing about what a good boyfriend she has.

Maya smirked and then whispered to Lucas, "When she's sick her favorite thing is chicken noodle soup, hot chocolate, and I'm sure she won't mind cuddling." She added a wink at the end. Maya wanted Riley to feel better and she knew if Lucas did these things for her, it would make her healing process ten times faster.

Lucas chuckled and grabbed one of Riley's hands and started playing with her fingers. She would giggle a little here and there but she didn't have that Riley sparkle like she usually does.

* * *

The four reached their stop and walked off the train together. They said goodbye to each other and Maya and Farkle went one way as Riley and Lucas went the other. Riley and Lucas walked hand in hand to her apartment and when they walked in the door, Lucas picked Riley up bridal style and brought her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Where's the thermometer?," Lucas asked.

"In the medicine cabinet. You don't have to do this for me, you know that right?," she told him.

"But I want to," he smiled back.

 _What did I do to deserve a perfect boyfriend?_ Riley thought to herself. A few seconds later he came back with the thermometer.

"Here put this in your mouth," Lucas told Riley as he sat next to her on her bed. She put it in her mouth and waited for the beep. When she heard the beep, she took the thermometer out of her mouth and read her temperature. _100.7_ read the thermometer, she groaned and showed it to Lucas.

He read the thermometer and tried to joke with Riley, "Awww, my poor baby."

She chuckled a little but not as much as Lucas would've liked. He set the thermometer down and went downstairs to go make Riley her hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup.

"Where you going?," she asked.

"I have to do something I'll be back up in 15 minutes," he replied.

Riley nodded and he walked downstairs. He didn't know where anything was so he had no choice but to call Maya.

Maya answered and didn't give Lucas a chance to say anything, she immediately told him where everything was, "Soup is in the bottom left cabinet, hot chocolate should be by the stove."

"Thanks Maya," Lucas said.

"No problem, take care of my little plant," she told him. He laughed then hung up. He was on a mission to make Riley feel better. He made her the hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup then went back upstairs to Riley.

"Here, I know it's your favorite when you're sick," he said to her.

"So that's what Maya told you?," she questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I should know this because I am your boyfriend now but I don't," he stated awkwardly.

"Why are you sorry? You shouldn't know that but now you do. And it's the thought that counts," she said.

"Well here you go," he said and gave her the hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup.

Riley ate the soup within 5 minutes and was still sipping her hot chocolate. Despite the soup and hot chocolate, she was still freezing. Lucas came and sat down next to her, wrapping her up in his warm embrace.

"You know you're going to get sick right?,"Riley asked.

"You know I don't care right," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him more. She dozed off for about 30 minutes until her mom came home from work.

Topanga screamed, "Riley I'm home."

Riley was still sleepy so Lucas screamed back, "In here Mrs. Matthews."

Topanga ran to Riley's room and saw the sight before her. "Aww my poor baby."

"Hi mom," Riley's voice sounded very raspy.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain to you later but I should walk Lucas out first," Riley replied.

He stood up and took Riley's hand, they walked to the front door. "Thank you for taking care of me, you didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah well, when my girlfriend is sick, it's my job to make her feel better," Lucas said to her.

This caused Riley to blush a deep shade of red. "Bye Lucas"

"Bye Riley, I'll be back tomorrow," he said back giving her a kiss on her lips and leaving. Riley closed the door and leaned against it, sighing.

"Girlfriend? Kissing? I missed a lot today didn't I," Topanga said chuckling.

"Yeah you did, I'll tell you but let's go into my room first."

When they approached Riley's room, they sit on her bed and Riley tells her everything from the moment they walked into school, to the moment Topanga walked into her room.

"So you guys are an item?," Topanga asked.

"Yes mom, now I love you but can you come wake me when dinner is ready? I want to take a nap, I'm not feeling too hot," Riley replied.

"Of course honey. Get a good rest," Topanga gave Riley a kiss on her forehead and left.

After Topanga left, Riley changed into an oversized sweatshirt and very baggy sweatpants. She got her phone and headphones, put on the Glee station on Pandora ( **A.N. Very good station, I definitely recommend it to everyone** ), and climbed back into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

Instead of Topanga waking riley up, she invited Lucas over for dinner and then to stay over for the night considering he did such a good job taking care of Riley that afternoon.

He walked into Riley's room and saw how sick she looked, even sleeping you could notice how red her nose was and how pale she looked. He figured he should try to wake her up for dinner so she could eat a little something then go back to sleep afterwards.

As he shook her a little and whispered "Riley." She groaned and said "Five more minutes mom."

He laughed and said "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not your mom, and you should get up and eat something."

She immediately opened her eyes after hearing the voice she's come to love so much. She slowly woke up and sat up, taking out her messy bun and fixing it so the messy bun looked a little more presentable. Then she just sat there not wanting to get out of bed. Who knew you could get this sick just by standing in the rain?

"I don't want to go downstairs," Riley complained, "Food will only keep me alive."

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at her, she obviously had a bad fever and it was probably something more than a common cold, but she still had to get out of bed and eat.

"You really need to eat something Riley," he tried again.

"I will, just not now. I'll go tell my mom that I'll eat later," she said as she began to get up.

"No, sit back down, I'll go down and tell her," he offered.

"Thank you, you're the best."

After hearing her say that, he smiled and walked downstairs to let Topanga know Riley wasn't getting up anytime soon. As he entered Riley's room once more, he couldn't help but smile at her. Her nose was all red, eyes were glassy, she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants but to Lucas, she never looked more beautiful to him than she was now.

Riley scooted over, letting Lucas lay down next to her. He immediately put his arms around her as she snuggled up to him. She was so cold and Lucas can feel her shivering in his arms. As he looked down at her to make sure she was comfortable, he noticed how cute she looked when she was sick. He tilted her head up and gave a her a little kiss.

When he pulled away she said "You're going to get sick you know."

"I know, but I rather your germs in my body than anyone else's," he replied.

"Oddly enough, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

He smiled and shook his head, then kissed her again, and even if he knew he was going to get sick, he didn't care because that's what a boyfriend does. He takes care of his girl.


End file.
